Nothing Fancy
by Gryphon of Fire and Life
Summary: The title was just something that sounded good and kinda went with the fact that this is a sorta continual flash fiction thingy. Strong Y/V. Mention of C/T.
1. Chapter 1

Yuffie woke that morning without the use of her seven thirty am alarm. She hadn't really even slept all night, her excitment having made it too hard for her to sleep. She had big plans for the day. Plans that would make choas for her friends and joy for her. _Don't get me wrong..._ She thought to herself, _It's not that bad. They just don't see what I do as fun._

Slidding out of bed, Yuffie got dressed in stealth mode. It was five in the morning and she didn't want anyone to know that she was up and around. Wandering into the men's bathroom, she knew that her prank would effect a certain swordsmen. As far as she was concerned he deserved all the hell she gave him.

Slipping back, and quietly closing her bedroom door, Yuffie hid her paraphernalia, changed back into her pjs, and climbed back into bed. She didn't want to seem suspicious so she turned on her alarm and rolled over to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Seven thirty rolled around and Yuffie was stumbling down the stairs in her pjs, to sit at her spot at the bar. At eight o'clock, there was a scream. Yuffie schooled her face to look shocked with everyone else that was waiting to use the bathrooms.<p>

Cloud came barreling down the stairs sporting a new hair style. No one knew whether to laugh or not, so it wasn't at all attention grabbing that Yuffie accidentally smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy... I wish I did. That would be awesome.

* * *

><p>AN: I've actually had a similar idea for this for a while. I just decided to give it a go, because I read another fic of drabbles, and saw how often it was updated and thought that maybe I could finally finish a fic that way.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Vincent walked over to Yuffie and said, "I know that you did that to Cloud."<p>

Inquisitive eyes looked up from the floor, where they were supervising Yuffies hands as she drew a Materia chart on the bar room floor. "What are you talking about? You know I don't get up 'til seven thirty. There's no way that I could've gotten up soon enough to actually do that."

Vincent looked down to the floor. "What are you doing?" He was actually curious what she was doing. Which of course was per usual. She confused him.

"I'm teaching the drunks about Materia." _Just so they know what they lost while they were drunks._ But she wouldn't tell Vince that part.

And like usual he already seemed to know. Grabbing the chalk from her hand, he starts to walk to the door.

"Vincent! I can't believe you! Of all the people to scrawl on my floor, I would never have expected you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy I wouldn't be wondering when I could get cable TV so that I can watch all my fave shows.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm soooo glad that I've gotten as many hits as I've gotten so far! I think this is going to be my best fic. :) If not oh well. Anyways Please Review and let me know what you think of it so far. Please!

* * *

><p>Yuffie sat and watched as Vincent scrubbed her mess off of the floor. She didn't feel any guilt or remorse for making him take the blame. In fact she was glad that she didn't have to do the cleaning. Besides this way she didn't look as guilty for anything else she might've done. Like Cloud's hair. But that was beside the point. It wasn't her fault that he used his conditioner three times.<p>

Tifa walked in to check on Vincent's progress. As she came in Yuffie's ice cream cone dripped on the floor. "After you get done cleaning up your mess I think that you should clean up Yuffie's. It serves you right for doing this to my floors." Then she walked to the front door. Turning to Yuffie she said, "I'm leaving you in charge." She glared over at Vincent. "If you think there is anything else that he can do to make up for what he's done then have him do it." She stalked out the door.

Vince looked up at Yuffie. She grinned like a shark.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 and sadly never will...

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review and let me know what you think of it so far. Please!

* * *

><p>Tifa didn't come back before opening that night, so Yuffie had to act as bartender. She made Vince bus the tables and play bouncer. When Tifa finally did return, she saw that Yuffie was doing quite well indeed and headed upstairs for a much needed nap.<p>

At his break Vincent went up to Tifa's room to tell her the truth of the matter. He knocked on her door and waited for an answer. Tifa opened the door a moment later, wrapped in her dark blue bathrobe. "I just wanted to let you know it wasn't me that did the drawings on the floor. I only had the chalk because I was taking it away from Yuffie. I also believe that she somehow has something to do with Cloud's hair."

"Are you saying that I'm supposed to believe that?" Tifa said narrowing her eyes. "Only because Yuffie's usually the one that does wrong so she's the only one that could've done it?"

Vincent shook his head just before his name was called from the bar. "Vince! We have a fight down here!"

As he turned he said, "You should make sure about things before you punish someone."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 and sadly never will...

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review and let me know what you think of it so far. Please!

* * *

><p>Two mornings of listening to Cloud yell after getting out of the shower was enough for Vincent. And everyone else for that matter. Even Yuffie. He had to admit that she did enjoy her pranks, she wasn't enjoying this one. It was enough to make him think that she wasn't the one behind it. That maybe Cloud had taken that bet from drunken Barrett and Cid to do something stupid with his hair. All Vincent knew was that Cloud was known for keeping his conditioner in for double the time necessary each time he used it.<p>

Yuffie enjoyed a good prank. And this was a good one. It was even better because she was feigning annoyance that someone could do such a thing multiple days in a row. But she was really annoyed. And what she was annoyed about? The fact that Chocobo-butt hadn't figured out that it was in his conditioner.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 and sadly never will...

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review and let me know what you think of it so far. Please!

And to Zen who was my first and so far only reviewer, I can't make them longer. If I do it takes me forever to update and then I'm disapointing my readers. So I plan on keeping the chapters between 150-300 words.

* * *

><p>Yuffie was beginning to think that Tifa was figuring out that it was her. She wanted to let everyone know but couldn't just yet. Cloud hadn't gone out with his hair yet. And there were deliveries piling up.<p>

* * *

><p>Cloud finally went out on deliveries. By the time he got back he was more then angry that he had to leave.<p>

"What happened?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie just sat there and stared at Cloud with a look that said she couldn't believe that he went out.

Cloud growled, "People stared. They laughed. Some even screamed."

Yuffie just sat and stared.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry that this one was so dull but I was running out of things to write. It's a filler. :P


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I owned FF7 I would not only be rich as heck! But I would've also made Vincent and Yuffie kiss at the end of DoC. I wouldn't've let him meet up with Shelke at the end anyways.. *contemplates evilness to do to Shelke*

* * *

><p>AN: I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in soooo long my fans! *crys* I just lost my will to write Yuffentine fics for a while. Especially since I don't know how it makes my almost-boyfriend feel.. He's a Cloud fan and I'm a Yuffie fan. And I'm not a Cloffie. Plain and simple. Anyways. That and to all who know my ex know that he reminds me of Vincent so I think my almost boyfriend is a bit afraid of what it means when I write Yuffentine fics… Anyways on with the story! Yeay!

* * *

><p>Cloud seemed to have caught on, but then Yuffie remembered that he always got a new bottle of conditioner every two weeks. It was time for the second phase of the plan.<p>

The next morning Yuffie did as she had a few short days ago only this time it was different.

Vincent was waiting up hoping to catch sight of the young Kunochi sabotaging Cloud's new bottle of conditioner. When she opened her door he was sitting at the end of the hall, blood eyes watching her every move. He saw her move into the men's bathroom and stay in there for approximately five minutes before sneaking back into her room. A small semblance of a smile crossed the dark gunman's lips as he looked down to his side to a steadily glowing red dot the size of a pin prick. He had all the proof he needed to show Tifa. He headed back to his room. He would raid Yuffie's room the next afternoon to obtain the rest of the necessary evidence.

Yuffie had notice the light at the end of the hall as she left her room for her personal mission of pranking Cloud. She knew who it was. It had to be Vince. The only one that doubted her at the moment, so of course he would be trying to find a way to stop her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Cloud came downstairs with his newest hair style and this time the group of Protectors of the Planet couldn't conceal their laughter. All except Vincent anyway, he didn't find it amusing. To change the subject away from Cloud's embarrassment, the dark one turned to Tifa and asked, "Where's Barrett?"<p>

Just then the large man walked in with a group of other dark skinned men. One of them that was obviously the leader came up to Tifa and started calling her names for not being a black woman. He was telling Barrett that he couldn't trust anyone that wasn't black. This caused the team to become very angry with the man. Especially when Barrett chose to follow this stranger over having breakfast with his friends, friends that didn't try to force him to being friends with only certain people based on the color of their skin.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So yeah Not Racist! Actually the character that I created for this part of the fic is though. He's a racist against all non-black people (don't know what to call black people in this since calling them African-Americans wouldn't make much sense.) Anyways other then that all shall be revealed in time! Mwhahahahaha! . *aherm* . So on with the story! o.O I'm really weird! Lol Have fun!

* * *

><p>Tifa was so upset by the display that Barrett's 'new friends' made that she dug under the sink for her extra-large bottle of bleach and went up the stairs. She then proceeded to scrub every toilet, sink and tub that the two bathrooms had to offer. Once she had finished with those she started on the linoleum floors. Then it was to the wooden ones of the halls and the stairs. She was one of those people that cleaned when she was mad. It wasn't just that the man had been calling her by anti-white racial slurs but the fact that when Cloud had went to defend her honor, this supposed friend of Barrett's claimed that it was a move of suppression.<p>

Vincent put off showing Tifa the evidence. He decided that it would be best for his and Yuffie's safety to not let the Barmaid know at that time. So because of this decision that he had made, the dark gunman didn't notice when a Ninja girl commonly known as Yuffie Kisaragi snuck up to his room and took the tape from the camcorder.

* * *

><p>That afternoon came and went, coming to the moment that Tifa turned the open sign over to let her custom know she was able to serve them. Yuffie agreed to help her with the bar that night as a way to keep the peace. She knew how upset that Tifa was about it all.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning arrived with Cloud annoyed with the fact that his hair wasn't getting any better. Yuffie knew that it was time to tell him the truth. She wasn't sure how she was gonna do the the 'big reveal' though. It was to be something that would prove not only she had done it but that it was important to the reason she had done it. Of course if he hadn't embarrassed her at the Gold Saucer all that time ago she wouldn't have been making his life embarrassing in return.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I have never owned Final Fantasy 7... If I did then Cloud would have spikier hair that was neon purple and green.

Yuffie paced her room muttering to herself. It had been two weeks since Barrett's new 'friends' had came into the bar. But she couldn't put it off anymore. She had finally decided how she would reveal her involvement in embarrassing Cloud.

Walking into the bar where all but Barrett sat, the Kunoichi sat down next to a sulking Cloud. "How ya feelin' Spikey?"

Glancing at Yuffie from the corner of his eyes, Cloud muttered, "Way too embarrassed to go outside. I have work to do. But I can't get it done if I'm holed up in here with this pink hair."

Yuffie smirked. She could feel all eyes on her. She liked this. It was what she lived for. It made her feel alive to know that she could have fun at any time she wanted. And that she was having an effect on Cloud.

"Well now you know how I felt that day at the gold saucer." She told him, smirk widening on her face as she spoke. She pulled a bottle out of her pocket and placed it on the bar in front of her spikey-haired friend.

Cloud's eyes widened as he looked up at Yuffie. 'She can't be serious!' he thought as he stared at her shark grinning face. Yuffie giggled. He knew she was. "That was years ago! Why would you only be embarrassing me now?"

Yuffie continued to grin and stood up. She felt satisified as she watched Cloud's round eyes follow her movement. Slowly she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Revenge is a dish best served cold." Leaning back on her heels she giggled again, shark grin now a smirk, turned on her heel and skipped out of the bar.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: If I owned FF7 I would live on a dark island somewhere where there was no bad weather and be surrounded by gorgeous hunks and babes that would be as pale and beautiful as me. On with the show~~~!_

_A/N: So that was it for Cloud's punishment prank. Now on to the next victim- *erhm* I mean person that deserves punishment Yuffie style._

* * *

><p>'Yuffie hasn't pranked anyone else in a couple of months now.' Vincent thought as he paced up and down the length of his room. His sock padded feet made no sound as he moved gracefully across the floor. As he thought an idea suddenly came to him. He would get the jump on her. He would stop her from her next attack, for in Vincent's mind that was what they were, attacks. He figured that he had just the plan for this. Vincent would pretend to join Yuffie, but claim it was in secret, and then sabotage her every move.<p>

Just then his PHS rang. Answering the device Vincent asked, "Whom my I ask is calling?"

Reeve answered, "This is Reeve. There have been some sightings of leftover Deepground units just outside of the Nibel Mountains. I was wondering if you would like to take a shot at them." He laughed at his joke then cleared his throat saying, "How about it Vincent?"

Nodding the gunman replied, "I'll be right on it." He did always find Reeve's rare sense of humor to be rather droll. Hanging up the cell, Vincent decided that joining Yuffie would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Yuffie sat on her bed writing on some giant cue cards. She had a plan for her next 'prank', if you could call it that. Grinning like the devil she let out a laugh and screamed, "I AM AWESOMENESS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

Tifa burst through the door ready to fight and saw Yuffie flung over her bed laying on some giant cue cards. The buxom woman's eye began to twitch. "Yuffs? Um? Why did you just scream if nothing was attacking you?"

Yuffie just giggled innocently at her best friend and said, "I didn't scream. It was the t.v."

Tifa just walked away shaking her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this for every chapter? We all know I don't own it and that I make no money from this writing, so why do I have to disclaim every chapter..?

A/N: Thank you for the review from CupofTeaforAliceandHatter. I too cannot wait to see how this turns out as I keep changing my mind mid chapter… :P And I am sorry for the lack of response for chapter 9s review from you. I was in a rush to get chapter 10 done. But thank. I loved how it seemed to flow from my mind like I had envisioned it.  
>For everyone reading this I know I don't put in much details, but I write it as quick as I can with enough that the reader should be able to hopefully see what I do as well.<p>

Yuffie was concerned about who she should use for this particular prank. She needed someone that wasn't going to be pranked later and wouldn't blab to the others what she was doing. It also needed to be someone that would make those stupid morons mad. And it had to be someone that could stand up to a 'Vincent Death Stare'.

She originally thought about having Marlene just go up to Barrett when he brought the jerks, but if they got violent and hurt her she wouldn't forgive herself. Nor would Barrett forgive her when he found out. She didn't want to be like her father anyway, sending a child to do a grown-up's work.

Vincent walked into the bar with a major migraine. He had a problem pounding in his mind that went by the name of Galian Beast. He was angry and worked up from the thought of more DeepGround members running free. His back still to the stairs he stepped down from, he flagged down Tifa for his usual order of red wine whiskey. He sat down at his usual stool at the end of the bar and took a sip, feeling the heat and burn of the sweet sharp liquid run over his tongue and down his throat.

Just then Yuffie came skipping down the stairs humming to herself as she proceeded to text someone on her phone. All of Vincent's senses went on high alert. 'Who could she be texting? Everyone is here. It couldn't be someone in Wutai. She has no friends there, they all died from Geostigma.'

Knowing he wouldn't get an answer from her that would pin anything to her recent actions, the gunman still asked anyway, "Yuffie? Who did you just text?"

Looking up startled and scared she started to cry. Alarm filled the dark haired man as tears poured down Yuffie's face. Then she yelled, "How can you be so callous?! My every move isn't your business!"

Tifa yelled from the other end of the bar counter, "Vincent you have bouncer duty again!"

Yuffie walked by and as he watched wide eyed she winked and left the pub.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So I've decided that I'm going to make these a bit longer than before. But on one condition; if the story tells me that it's to be longer. I will be putting in more detail though then I had been. I want people to like my stories but I also know that you can't please everyone. So now I continue the story.

Vincent just spent the last hour and a half arguing with Tifa about bouncer duty. Finally she relented and told him that he would be making up for it when he got back from his mission. And when she said making up for it she had meant that he would be doing three nights of work. It wasn't just that he hated playing a bouncer; it was also the fact that it was the most boring job in the Seventh Heaven.

As he walked down the street to the local office of WRO, he reflected that the reason it was so boring was because there was hardly any reason to bounce someone from the bar. Before Barrett started hanging out with his new friends, he had acted in the role that Vincent was now finding himself. When not on a mission or searching for other forms of energy, the large man had kept the boozers in line. Now it was all up to Vincent's death glare and gauntlet instead of big muscles and a prosthetic gun arm.

What confused him the most was Yuffie's reaction to his simple question, making him believe that the text she was sending was indeed connected to her recent behavior. It could only mean she had started yet another attack against their friends.

Cid was under the helm of the Shera tightening something when Vincent boarded. The pilot swung himself out from under and vaulted to his feet in front of the gunman. Having pretty much expected this move on Cid's part, Vincent didn't even bat an eye. Nodding to Vincent, Cid walked back up the steps to the helm and started his job of piloting the gunman to his destination.

*Do I really need to read off what you wrote? Why can't I just do my own thing?*

~bcuz! If u dnt thn hou r u gnna kno hou 2 mke em mad? –Yuffster~

*Do I at least get to improvise if things get rough?*

Yuffie sighed. She looked over the cues again just to make sure. She then realized that if it called for it then yes improv could help. She relented. ~yea shr… -Yuffster~

*You do realize that your texting is atrocious. I can barely understand you. But then again you did learn in Costa…*

Yuffie giggled and texted back right away. ~Actuly its al code lik. its esyr. –Yuffster~

After she left the bar she had walked around the building and climbed back up to her room so that she could text her co-conspirator in peace. She had only wanted to get Vincent in trouble again so that he would have a harder time of finding her out.

*Actually Yuffie I'm beginning to think that maybe you don't know how to spell in standard.* He said back.

Growing angry Yuffie decided to stop texting and go get something to eat while she waited for him to arrive.


End file.
